1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for requesting storage performance models for a configuration pattern of storage resources to deploy at a client computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing and software defined environments often utilize the Software As Service (SaaS) software distribution model where applications are hosted by a service provider and made available to service consumers over the network. In a typical multi-tenant SaaS architecture, data from multiple companies is stored on a single service provider instance, usually separated by a tenancy partition to prevent the visibility of data from one tenant to another. Standardized logical tenancy partitions are established for the different tenants housed on the same service provider instance. In such a model, service provider application resources (such as repository/database instance(s), application server instance(s)) are multiplexed and used. However, the storage devices used by the tenants are separately managed so that the tenants have separate storage resources to store their data, which may be confidential and cannot be shared.